This I Promise You
by J. Liha
Summary: Kenshin proposes to Kaoru with a little song...


This I Promise You (Song by *Nsync) By J. Liha  
  
Hello~ I found this lying around somewhere, it's really old. But if you like it review please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
Authors Notes: Hey people! Um. okay, I'm on this vidfic kick (hey that rhymes!) and just can't stop writing these.  
  
Scene: Kaoru comes home to the dojo to find it empty, then comes across Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru (curious): Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin (turns around and he has a microphone in his hand and says huskily): Yeah, Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru (in shock): You called me Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin (same tone of voice): Yeah.  
  
(Kenshin twirls and is now dressed in tight jeans and bare-chested.)  
  
Kaoru (drooling): Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin (puts hands over her mouth and out of nowhere music starts playing): When the visions around you~ bring tears to your eyes. And all that surround you, are secrets and lies.  
  
(Kaoru is unable to move.)  
  
Kenshin (continues in a soft, soothing voice): I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope. Keeping your faith when it's gone. The one you should call, was standing here all along.  
  
Kaoru (tears in her eyes): Really? Do you mean that Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Of course, Kaoru.  
  
(Voices sing with Kenshin that sound strangely like Sanosuke and Yahiko.): And I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong.  
  
(Kenshin sings passionately by himself): 'Til the day my life is through, this I promise you, this I promise you.  
  
Kaoru (eyes shining with emotion): Ken...shin  
  
Kenshin (still singing by himself): I've loved you forever (pauses) in lifetimes before. And I promise you never~, will you hurt anymore.  
  
Kaoru: 'I've loved you forever.' You don't know how much I love hearing that.  
  
Kenshin: I think I do darling. (Sings) I give you my word, I give you me heart. This is a battle we've won~. And with this vow, forever has now begun.  
  
(Kaoru sighs in bliss.)  
  
Kenshin (again voices that sound like Sano and Yahiko sing with him): Just close your eyes, each lovin' day. And know this feeling won't go away.  
  
Kenshin (sings solo):'Til the day my life is through~, this I promise you. This I promise you.  
  
Kaoru: If you're trying to seduce me, you're succeeding.  
  
Kenshin (smiles coyly at Kaoru): That's not a bad idea darling. Now I have to finish my song. (Kenshin moves closer to Kaoru and sings) Over and over I fall~, when I hear you call! Without you in my life~ baby, I just wouldn't be living at all. (Adds) this is so~ true.  
  
Kaoru: Well I'm glad I came in to save my rurouni.  
  
(Sano and Yahiko voices sing while Kenshin echoes): And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong.  
  
Kenshin (solo again): 'Til the day my life is through, this I promise you. This I promise you, baby.  
  
Kaoru (squeals): Baby? Kenshin, keep up this talk! It's so~ sexy!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Anyway (echoes S&Y's voices singing) Just close your eyes, each loving day. And know this feeling won't go away. Kenshin (alone for final verse): Every word I say is true, this I promise you. Ooh I promise you~.  
  
(Kaoru can't stand it and rushes to Kenshin, to smother him with hugs and a kiss smack on the lips.)  
  
Kenshin: So Kaoru, will you marry this unworthy one?  
  
Kaoru (bops him on the head): Kenshin you idiot! Of course I will, you sexy rurouni.  
  
(Kaoru kisses him again with all her passion.)  
  
Kenshin (getting high from Kaoru's 'cough' affection): Oroooooooooooo~.  
  
(Suddenly Sanosuke and Yahiko come out from the trees.)  
  
Yahiko (smiles wickedly): Jeez you guys, get a room!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah! You guys had enough heat to make Shishio blow up ten times!  
  
Kaoru (dumbfounded): You saw us?  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko (gleefully): Does Kenshin say 'oro'?  
  
(Kaoru turns a deep red, but for the first time it's not from anger. Kenshin is blushing enough to match his hair.)  
  
Kenshin: Well, let's go inside.  
  
Sanosuke: Oh no, you're not getting off that easily.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Yahiko: Yup, we should tell everybody. How about going to the Akabeko to celebrate?  
  
Sanosuke (excited at the prospect of a free meal): Yeah! Lead the way, kid.  
  
Yahiko: Who're you calling a kid, you chicken head!  
  
(Kenshin and Kaoru are left behind. They smile at each other, and hand in hand walk on to their new life. Then Kaoru's voice is heard in the distance. "Kenshin you idiot! You think I'd let Tae and every other single woman in Tokyo see you in tight jeans and no shirt?! Change right now!" "Oroooooooooo~!")  
  
Uh. that wasn't too bad, I guess. Oh well I'm still new at this. Well, I want to say thanks to any of my friends who are willing to read my junk. And the ones who put up with my begging to read my stuff. Hehe. Well c ya for now! And mail all comments to obsessed_with_kenshin@hotmail.com 


End file.
